Music Master
by Hecseferblade
Summary: One-shot. Jaune has an interesting semblance. It's called Musical Manifestation. You'll see what I mean in the story.


**This story is a one-shot, possible two-shot if I can hash out the details of the next scene. Came to me while listening to random songs on spotify. If anyone wants to draw a pic for this id love to use it as the cover. If anyone wants to use this story and expand on it, let me know, I'd love to follow along and see where you take it.**

 **As always if you are interested in the story I automatically assume you have at least seen some of the series and know what the characters look like.**

Chaos

That's all that could be seen anywhere you looked within vale as hunters and huntresses tried to evacuate citizens and stave off the grimm hoard that suddenly appeared out of an explosion in the middle of the city.

Team RWBY was at the forefront of the battle taking as many down as possible, things were looking bleak until team CFVY showed up to provide back up and bring up moral. However even with the added firepower, the grimm hoard showed no sign of slowing down, and a couple of the larger grim had started showing up. Sounds of gunfire and fighting could be heard all around them throughout the city as every available hand did their best to hold off the hoard. Ruby took a moment to rest a bit and try and figure out some kind of plan. At that moment the sound of various speakers and scrolls turned on, causing everyone, including the grimm, to stop and pay attention to what was going on.

 **-In Ozpin's office-**

While all this was going on the silver haired headmaster was watching from his window and calmly sipping his coffee. For all intents and purposes he was surprisingly calm about everything going on, though slightly annoyed at the council currently on his projector trying to get his attention as well as James Ironwood trying to talk down to him about the situation, as well as trying to get the council to let him intervene. From the sounds of it they were almost ready to allow it.

Now that just won't do will it?

Finally turning from the window, Ozpin put on his sternest but calm expression. "Council members, I mean this with the utmost respect. **SHUT**. **THE**. **FUCK**. **UP!** " Getting the intended reaction of stunned silence from not only the council, but also the slack jawed James.

"Now, quite frankly I am insulted that you would think I wouldn't have a contingency plan for a situation such as this. Unlike a certain Atlas General, it isn't a grand show of brute force shown from the very beginning, I tend to hold my trump cards till the opportune moment."

Finally getting his wits about him, James turned to Ozpin with a scowl. "And where is this so called 'trump card'?" He demanded.

"Well since you've already shown me your latest apprentice, it's about time I formally introduce you to mine." Ozpin replied with a smirk.

"Pyrrha Nikos?"

"No, but I can see why you would think its her. No its a young hunter on a different level than miss Nikos, however his semblance is a very interesting one, practically made for situations like this. For that reason I decided to take him under my wing as my personal apprentice." The headmaster replied with a smile and turned back around to face the window as every single intercom, speaker, scroll, and tv across Vale turned on. Absolutely everyone stopped what they were doing, even the grimm, and paid attention to what was happening. "And it looks like his team is finally back from their mission, you are about to see what I mean." Suddenly a loud train horn blared from every single speaker all across vale, causing just about everyone to cringe.

 **-Back in Vale with Ruby-**

Ruby, along with everyone else, looked to the south where Beacon could be seen in the distance as rumbling could be heard and a stack of smoke heading toward the city. Once the train horn passed a very distinct and familiar voice came through the speakers followed by loud guitar music.

(Play Crazy Train remastered by Ozzy Osbourne)

 _ **ALL ABOAAAAARD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**_

 _ **AY (AY-AY-AY-AY-AY-AY)**_

The ground started to rumble as the guitar picked up. The sound of grim roaring in pain could be heard as the smokestack started to make its way into the city.

Gunshots and explosions could be heard getting closer as another train horn went off. The grimm started to attack again with a bunch of em going toward the smokestack that was making it's way to them.

 _ **Crazy, but that's how it goes**_

 _ **Millions of people, living as foeoeos**_

 _ **Maybe, it's not too laaate**_

 _ **To learn how to love, and forget how to haeaate**_

 _ **MENTAL WOUNDS NOT HEAALING**_

 _ **LIFE'S A BITTER SHAAME**_

The rumbling was very noticeable now as the smokestack was one building away. At that moment all of team RWBY remembered who that voice belonged to.

 _ **I'M GOING OFF THE RAAILS ON A CRAZY TRAAIN!**_

 _ **I'M GOING OFF THE RAAILS ON A CRAZY TRAAIN!**_

Everyone was stunned when a rather large Beringel was sliced in half when a pure white steam engine train, with a snow plow at its front (check story pic), and gold accents across its body slammed right through a group of grimm and into the clearing in the middle of the city where they where. The train started to circle around the clearing with guns sticking out of the windows shooting at the grim that managed to get out of the way. At the very front, on top of the train was Jaune Arc, only he wasn't in his usual outfit, instead he had black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and combat boots on. There was a mic stand in front of him as he sang into it with a ghostly band behind him playing the accompanying music. What baffled most that knew the blond knight was that Jaune was the one playing a familiar looking guitar. Ruby however instantly noticed it was Crocea Mors, only instead of the standard sword and sheath, it looked like a beautiful white and gold electric guitar.

 _ **Let's go!**_

 _ **I've listened to preachers, I've listened to fools**_

 _ **I've watched all the dropouts who make their own rules**_

 _ **One person conditioned to rule and control**_

 _ **The media sells it, and you live the roole**_

Ruby then noticed the sky was lighting up and the various nevermors were falling to their deaths. After killing the beowolf near her she looked at the train closer and noticed several students were inside the train and were shooting any grim they set their sights on as they passed. On top of the second train car were Pyrrha and Ren also shooting at grim. Just behind them was the source of the explosions in the sky. It was a very happy and laughing Nora in a turret like gun that spun a full 360 degrees and was shooting grenades and explosive rounds at the airborne grimm.

 _ **MENTAL WOUNDS STILL SCREAAMING**_

 _ **DRIVING ME INSAANE**_

Ruby jumped back and regrouped with her team and team CFVY. Coco smirked and turned to everyone. "I dunno about you but I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. C'mon guys, our ride is here!" She told her team as she jumped onto the train as it made another round around the clearing with her team following, she took up a position at the back of the train and set her gatling gun to the grimm behind the train. Fox joined Ren and Pyrrha in taking shots at grimm while Yatsuhashi and Velvet took positions on the middle of the train to take care of any grimm trying to jump on.

 _ **I'M GOING OFF THE RAAILS ON A CRAZY TRAAIN!**_

 _ **I'M GOING OFF THE RAAILS ON A CRAZY TRAAIN!**_

Yang shrugged at her team "looks like lady killer was holding back on us, might as well join up and help where we can." she said as she jumped onto the train and joined the middle crew. Blake and Weiss looked at each other and shrugged before jumping on as well to join Coco in the back. Ruby smiled before using the recoil of her sniper to jump on and land near Jaune before taking aim at the sky just as Jaune went into an intense guitar solo.

 _ **I know that things are going wrong for me**_

 _ **You gotta listen to my words, YEAEAH, YEAH!**_

 _ **-Guitar Solo-**_

White fire seemed to shoot out the sides as the Guitar solo reached its peak killing several grimm.

Just as the Guitar solo Finished, so too did they finish killing the grim in the clearing and the train turned to head to another part of the city that still had grimm.

 _ **Heirs of a cold war, that's what we've becoome**_

Glynda showed up as the train was starting to leave and closed up the hole in the ground as Crow landed next to her. "Gotta say, I am really impressed right now. Where did Ozpin find this kid?" Glynda merely smirked at him before jumping onto the train to help finish off the remaining grimm. Crow huffed before joining her.

 _ **Inheriting troubles, I'm mentally nuuumb**_

 _ **Crazy! I just cannot beaar**_

 _ **I'm living with something, that just isn't faair**_

 _ **MENTAL WOUNDS NOT HEAALING**_

 _ **WHO AND WHAT'S TO BLAAME?**_

 _ **I'M GOING OFF THE RAAILS ON A CRAZY TRAAIN!**_

 _ **I'M GOING OFF THE RAAILS ON A CRAZY TRAAIN!**_

 **-End song-**

The train slowly came to a stop at the clearing in the center of the city as the last grimm, was killed. The train let off a large amount of steam with the music fading with a laugh being heard as it came to a full stop. The train seemingly disappeared with the steam. Everyone took a moment to look around before spotting the panting blond and erupting in cheers as they swarmed him with praises and questions.

 **-Back with Ozpin-**

Turning to his companion and the council with a smug face he spoke. "See? Everything was handled nicely. No need of intervention from outside forces when I am perfectly capable of keeping vale safe."

The council whispered to each other before looking at ozpin as one of them responded. "Well you have made it clear you have things handled. So we will leave you be for now. However we will have a talk later about you not informing us of important contingency plans like this. Until then." The screen shut off and all that was left was a smug Ozpin and a still flabbergasted Ironwood.

Finally getting out of his stupor he faced ozpin and straightened himself out. "Okay, I admit you had things under control, you win this time Ozpin." James said through grit teeth before making his way to the elevator to leave.

Ozpin merely turned back around to the window with a smirk on his face. "I always do." He said as he took a sip of his coffee before looking at his tablet that had Jaune's aura meter showing. Only a quarter was missing from his overall gauge. "I always do."


End file.
